RECKLESS
by whitewolf022
Summary: set during and after the fourth movie 'fire on the mystic island', partly going into the last few episodes of the anime.enjoy!SesshXOC


..RECKLESS.. 11.07'

* * *

"Yue!" He declared, rushing at me as the fire God unleashed a wave of flames down at me. Withdrawing Tokijin, he grabbed meby the scruff, pulling me into his good arm protectively. "My, how sweet of the big hairball!!" I heard Kyura cackle. "Bastard..." I growled to myself...

Releasing the Dragon Strike, he blocked the flames from scorching his face, using it as a shield. "Sesshomaru." I muttered, glaring as the fire God threw a round of flames, dissolving the attack. Finally having enough, Sesshomaru slammed Tokijin's blade into the earth, piercing it. "Yue. Hold onto me." He instructed before a jolt of electric blue sparks rushed up the ledge towards Kyura. I clung onto his pelt, wincing...

I watched with awe as the enormous phoenix spirit rise up and give a mighty shriek before fading into the night. So the first War God was defeated. I looked up into the starry sky wistfully. "Yue." He beckoned. "Coming!" I barked, rushing after the demon...

"Are you wounded?" He asked as I walked beside him. "No. I'm not. What about you; has your scar...?" I dared ask. "Only one out of the four. There're three more left." He answered. I managed a smile, looking at the ground. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm glad." I replied. He was silent, but I could tell he was hiding a smile...

Unsheathing Tokijin, he stepped forward. "Sesshomaru." I said; he looked back at me. "Be careful." I told him worriedly. He nodded, rushing away. I watched him...

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted, rushing after him.

"This better work." I summoned energy into my palms, grabbing my dagger from my pocket and throwing it directly at the water God.

Deflecting it and tossing it away, Ryura flew at me.

"Yue!" Sesshomaru declared as he swept down after me.

I bolted, fleeing.

A rough hand grabbed me by the scruff of my robes, pulling me back. I yelped.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, kicking and struggling.

"Witty little human, aren't you?" The God growled in my ear.

"Let me go, you fuckin asshole." I snarled, wincing as he tightened his grip on my collar.

"Hmm. Worthless creature." He threw me aside, tossing me into a tree.

"YUE!" I heard Sesshomaru shout.

Blearily, I looked up to see a white blur fighting fiercely against the water God.

"Sesshomaru..." I murmured, grunting and picking myself up.

"Damnit." I growled, feeling warm and sticky liquid spilling down my left temple.

"That asshole... Fuck him..." I staggered, catching my fall and finding a thick rock. An idea hit...

"Hey; SHITHEAD!" I shouted, throwing the rock as hard as I could.

It hit Ryura squarely in the back of his ponytailed head; he swore, looking back at me. I grinned, wiping blood from my cheek.

"You little..." He tore at me. I started running away up the hill.

"Yue!" I heard Sesshomaru's voice in the distance as I ran away from the pissed off water god...

* * *

Slamming me into a boulder and nearly cracking my spine, the water God left me on the ground.

I coughed blood, looking up at him through my not-swollen right eye.

"What's the matter...? Afraid to beat up... a worthless... creature... eh, fuckhead?" I smirked up at him.

"You'll die right here, human." Ryura raised his swords. I tensed.

I wasn't afraid of death. Especially not now. He'd burn in hell soon. I knew it. I still wished that I could've said that I loved him once more before dying here at an enemy's blade.

Sesshomaru...

He held his blades high; I closed my eyes...

* * *

A clash of metal sounded.

I opened my eye.

A dog demon was standing in between my murderer's blades and my broken body, his silver hair dancing as a soft gust of wind blew by.

"My Lord..." I murmured.

"Yue." He shoved Ryura back a great distance, shielding me.

"You did your part well. I'll handle this weak menace." He unleashed the Dragon Strike, sending him flying.

I widened my good eye; I'd never seen him fight so persistently in my life!

"I'm not tired." I winced as he kneeled to inspect the wounds to my head gingerly; his nails gently brushed my cheek as his hand fell from my temple.

"No. But you look terrible." He remarked smartly.

I smirked, turning my head to the side.

A soft rustling was heard in the brush.

"What now...?" I grumbled as he reached for Tokijin. He stood, raising the blade defensively, ready to fight.

"I thought I smelled her scent; Yue!" A familiar bark sounded.

"InuYasha...?" I mused, looking up.

Sure enough, the whole crew appeared.

His amber eyes met his older brothers immediately; Sesshomaru scowled slightly. "Sesshomaru... Stand down. Don't start up, InuYasha; please." I tried reconsidering the half demon's mind before he could start anything.

His mate kneeled to look at my wounds.

"Ow. Watch it, Kagome." I muttered.

Sesshomaru lowered to sit at my side, making me feel safe that he'd protect even a lowly creature like me...

I smiled briefly at the two, getting up from my bed and limping to the entrance.

"Yue; don't torture yourself like that." Kagome said concernedly from behind.

"I'm not. I'm going to find Sesshomaru." I answered, stepping out and into the street, heading towards the wood...

Perching on the Bone Eater's Well ledge, I looked up at the clear skies, taking a break.

_I wonder where he could've gone to... no. I doubt it... did he?_ I looked down then up at the sky. _Did he leave me behind?_ I asked myself...

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked again as they were beginning to set off.

"Yeah; I don't really mind. Really, Kagome. I'll stay here with Lady Kaede; beats being with the pervy monk over there," I added quietly.

Kagome smiled; I saw in her dark eyes that Miroku wasn't the reason I was staying behind for.

She nodded silently, smiling again and walking over to the others.

Shippo waved as they traveled on.

I smiled sadly, looking to the sunset before going back inside Kaede's hut...

"You have barely eaten, Yue." The wise woman noted as I sat across from her, looking at the flames dancing.

"Sorry. Guess I'm not that hungry." I stood, letting her have my share.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I walked to the doorway.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." I replied, smiling briefly at her over my shoulder before walking out into the dark...

* * *

I released a heavy sigh, looking down at the grass.

_Did you leave me behind, Sesshomaru? Like a little girl... a little __**glass**__ girl?_ I felt angry tears well in my eyes before I looked up to the silver crescent illuminating the night sky.

A rustle in the bushes sounded; I looked behind me.

A small squirrel squeaked before rushing away into the brush. I smiled at it, turning my head forward. My eyes widened...

"I thought you left me behind." I grumbled, looking down.

"I apologize if I hurt you. I simply was waiting for your wounds to heal. Before you could come with me." He said.

"Come with you? Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere. You'd probably get bored merely sitting around here and tending to the village." He shrugged.

I smiled slightly, meeting his amber eyes.

"Alright." I stood, walking to him and taking his hand.

"But we need to go back. I forgot my things." I said, leading him out of the clearing and back to Kaede's...

I smiled at her, entering the hut.

"I'm back; and I brought company." I said, showing the dog demon in.

He ignored the old woman, standing at the doorway as I packed, waiting patiently.

"So you are InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." I overheard Kaede.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"Where do you intend to go with the girl, Sesshomaru?" Kaede's question made me flinch. He seemed to sense it.

"After Naraku. He's gone into the Boneyard on the other side of the Gates. Into my father's grave." He growled Naraku's name coldly.

"Is it not too dangerous for humans to enter into the Boneyard?" Kaede pressed.

I knew she was acting like a grandmother, but this was ridiculous!

"I assure you that I will protect Yue with my life. If I die doing so, then so be it." He vowed.

I blushed, smiling thoughtfully.

"Yue, are you ready to leave yet? The night isn't new, you know." Kaede called.

"Coming!" I said, grabbing my bag and hoisting it onto my shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered, going out to see them.

Light and silent, he took my bag from my shoulder, carrying it for me. "Thanks, Sesshomaru." I thanked him, smiling at Kaede's worrying look.

"I'll be careful, Granny." I hugged her briefly, seeing him standing outside. I smiled.

"He is a good man. Even though he is a demon." She noted. "Even if he's a demon, he still has a heart. A very kind heart..." I smiled again, hugging her briefly once more before exiting the hut.

"Are you ready?" He asked once we were at least fifty feet away from the hut.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Ah and Un appeared, Jaken at the reins and Rin sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello Miss Yue!" Rin beamed.

I smiled, tossing my bag at Jaken's head, leaving a big red bump swelling.

Rin laughed as I climbed on board, chuckling at the toaddemon's watering yellow eyes. I smiled as we flew into the night...

"Hey; let's rest a while, Sesshomaru!" I hollered as he walked aheadof us. He nodded, coming to a stop beside a thick tree. I jumped down off of the dragon, stretching...

As Rin and Jaken went to get firewood, I couldn't help watching the dog demon as he sat down beside the tree, resting.

"Tired?" I asked casually, getting off Ah and Un and going to crouch down before him.

"A little." He answered.

I smiled slightly, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"I assume you're not very tired from riding Ah and Un." He pried open an amber eye.

"Not really. Just bored." I sighed. "Of what?" Sesshomaru mused, looking up at the sky. "Not being with you." I answered more thoughtful than I'd meant for it to be.

He looked at me. I blushed, looking down as he sat straight, leaning closer to my body.

"Too stubborn." His hand held my jaw, making me look up at his amber eyes.

He pulled his hand away, dropping my head.

I made to get up; his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me down. Lips locking on mine gently, he surprised me. I held onto his head, feeling him turn the kiss more rough; I ran my fingers down his cheeks, his arm tightening around my back. Crawling ontop of me, he kissed me passionately, forcing me to moan as he slipped the collar of my haori down my back, exposing my chest as he pulled at my hakama waistline.

I stopped him from doing so, bringing him down so I could return the favor; I pulled his haori off, untying his hakama sash. He growled my name, his teeth puncturing my neck softly, his hand untying my pants. I felt myself growing dizzy from the kiss he was giving me, seeing him in a blur.

He pulled me up from the ground, leaving my face lying in his chest. I sighed, closing my eyes, running my hand down his abs.

"Yue." He breathed. I moaned his name, burying my nose into his chest. His arm held my waist...

Sesshomaru was quiet that night. I blushed, scratching the back of my neck.

I remembered the mark he'd given me earlier.

As I began to turn in after Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep, his hand tugged on my wrist, making me look at him.

"You're hopeless." I muttered as I smiled, kneeling to rest beside the dog demon, letting his arm bring me closer to his chest.

I placed my hand on his heart, feeling his hand stroke my dark hair, making me smile softly.

"What'd you mark me for?" I asked.

"Instinct. A man does it to the woman he loves as a sign that she's his mate." He shrugged.

I blushed at the statement he'd told me.

"So that means you want me to be your mate." I mused. "Yes." He answered confidently.

I smiled shyly.

"Anything else, Milord?" I teased.

"Nothing tonight. Get some rest. We'll be moving at dawn." Sesshomaru countered.

I giggled, taking his word and closing my eyes.

I felt his fingers comb through my dark black strands, lulling me to sleep...

* * *

I sighed as we were coming closer to the house Rin would be staying at while we were gone.

"Yue," he began.

"I know. I'm not going to stay behind again. I don't want to be parted from you, Sesshomaru." I looked up at his amber eyes sternly.

He nodded silently.

"I thought you would say that." He reached into his robes, withdrawing something wrapped in lilac cloth.

"What is it?" I asked, taking his gift and opening it up.

"No way; my dagger! How'd you...?" I looked up at him in awe.

"I found it after the fight with Ryura. I knew you would be looking for it so I decided to retrieve it." He explained.

I smiled, pecking his cheek.

His amber eyes enlarged slightly.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

He nodded...

"Are you sure?" I asked after both of them helped me onto his back.

"You'll be complaining sooner or later about how far we walk. It's best to be prepared." He mused as we began to walk.

I rolled my eyes.

"OK. Thank you, Sesshomaru, for your concern." I thanked him. He nodded.

"You're becoming kinder now, y'know?" I mused.

"I haven't really noticed." Sesshomaru remarked.

I giggled, lowering my face into his silver hair.

"You humans are odd. I doubt any demon would understand your kind." He grumbled.

"Hmmm. Maybe so. I could care less." I fiddled with a few strands of his long hair.

The dog demon silenced.

I smiled softly, drifting to sleep...

A gentle nudge bumped my shin.

I stirred, looking up from his hair.

"Don't let go. We'll be in the Graveyard soon." He instructed. "'K." I yawned, waking up...

He handed me Tenseiga, making me look up at him.

"Where're you..." I widened my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, please!" I grabbed his haori, clinging to his chest.

"Don't you die. Please, Sesshomaru..." I begged, burying my face into his haori.

"I won't." He promised.

I pulled away, sniffling.

"Use Tenseiga if you need to. Try not to get yourself killed. Otherwise I'll have to hunt down your soul when I die shortly after." He teased in his cold, demon lord way.

I cracked a smile at his effort, nodding.

He left off, leaving me to look after...

"Yue!" The dog demon scooped me up from my post, picking me up from the giant skull as we raced out of the Boneyard...

* * *

Looking out at the sunset, I touched the pendant with the silver moon before feeling his presence behind me.

"I still don't understand why you wished to become a half demon." He mused.

I knew he was still hung up on that.

"I only figured it would be more convenient for the both of us."

I heard silence.

"Milord, please. Sesshomaru-sama, I only wanted to make you happy." I looked back at his amber eyes.

"Happy?" He cocked a brow.

"You always seemed cold and arrogant when I first met you. I only thought..." I looked down.

His hand touched my cheek; I glanced to see him holding onto me, his arms hugging my waist.

I flushed.

We stayed silent.

"When do we leave, milord?" I asked after a few moments.

"At dawn." He answered.

I nodded, feeling his cheek at my neck, claws brushing strands of my dark black hair from my face...

"Shippo!" I caught the fox kitsune as he bolted at me, hugging me a second time.

"I'll be OK, kid." I smiled, putting him down.

He nodded, rushing back to leap into Kagome's basket.

"You sure you'll be fine, Yue?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking to my fellow half demon.

He snorted, scratching his head.

I sighed, punching him upside his fat head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha snarled.

I folded my arms.

"That's for scaring the hell out of Kagome. I shoulda punched you sooner," I growled.

"Hmph. If ya took the pleasure of hitting me, then why the fuck didn't you hit Sesshomaru?"

"I should've, but I don't feel like it." I shot back.

He snorted, rubbing his head.

"Only because he's your **_mate_**..."

"What was that...?!" I jerked his long bangs, glaring at his big amber eyes.

"Listen you son of a..."

"Yue. Let's go." Sesshomaru beckoned.

I looked up at him to see him ready to leave as he stood beside Ah and Un, Rin and Jaken sitting ontop of the dragon.

"See ya later, InuYasha, Kagome!" I hollered, leaping after the full demon...

* * *

A weird scent drifted by.

I looked up from drinking the water, looking into the clear skies.

A swirling tornado appeared before me, making me get up.

"Who in...?" I recognized the wolf scent.

A full demon...?

I stood, gripping Tenseiga's hilt.

"Damn. I thought you were Kagome." A voice whined.

I remembered the priestess telling me of an annoying wolf demon that'd tried taking her away from InuYasha. So this was Koga...

"Not bad for a half wolf!" He kicked at me.

I leapt aside, baring my teeth.

Koga leered in my face; I glared at his blue eyes.

"Not bad at all, girl." He grinned, showing his eyeteeth.

"Thanks, but I already have a mate!" I snarled, blocking his foot with Tenseiga's blade.

Seeing blood drip onto the ground, we pulled apart; I landed on my feet, running at him.

With a swish and a leap, he flew back from me and landed beside the tree.

A sharp pain entered my side; he'd cut me!

I glared, gripping my side.

"Heh. Nothin' but a mangy half breed!" Koga exclaimed, racing at me.

I grunted, withdrawing Tenseiga and running at him. Blades clashed...

Ah crap.

"Hell!" I yelped, flipping in the air and landing on my feet, glowering at the full demon.

He tore at me.

I blocked and hit back at his blows.

Damn; he never gave up!

Finally deciding that it was enough, I caught his fist, making him look at me surprisedly.

I glared, flipping him down onto the ground so he landed on his back.

"What the hell was that?" He growled, getting up; I danced away, skirting as he tore after me through the trees, feeling his fist mere centimeters away from hitting me again.

"Not so fast!" I hit at his jaw with my boot.

Koga fell back.

I raced away as fast as I could...

C'mon. Where is he? I looked here and there as I looked for the dog demon.

"Sesshomaru..." I muttered.

At last, I ran into a clearing, stopping.

"Sesshomaru!" I hollered.

"My Lord!" I barked.

A sound of rushing was heard behind me.

"Ah hell," I muttered, leaping back as Koga flew at me.

"Asshole!" I ran at him, hearing another rushing sound.

Now what...? I dared ask silently...

Blade clashing with his, the dog demon threw him back.

Landing infront of me, Sesshomaru wielded Tokijin, the blade raised to defend me as I stood behind him.

"Sesshomaru," I declared in relief.

"Heh. So he's your mate, I'm guessing." Koga sneered, picking himself up.

Swishing the blade, Sesshomaru aimed it at his throat, already that close to him.

I widened my eyes; so fast!

"Don't come near Yue again." He ordered, leaping back from the wolf demon.

Koga snorted, putting his dagger away.

"Not like she was worth kissing. She's a half breed." He sneered.

"I'm warning you," Sesshomaru growled; I widened my eyes as his amber eyes began to turn red.

Oh no; he's going to go demon form!

I clung to his sleeve, making him look down at me.

I buried my face into his arm.

Koga snorted, rushing away in another of his tornadoes.

I held tightly onto his arm.

"You're bleeding." His voice sounded.

I remembered the wound to my ribs.

"It's only a scratch." I muttered.

"Yue," he pulled me off, scooping me up.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed before we leapt away.

"Calm down. Your wound needs tending to," he calmed me down...

* * *

"Honestly, Granny," I protested; his amber eyes were on me again, watching me.

I sighed, allowing her to look at my side.

"You are right, Yue. Your wound has healed already." Kaede confirmed, pulling away so I could dress.

"I told ya. Now can we go...?" I asked impatiently, jerking my arm through the sleeve.

He shook his head, nodding.

I smiled.

"See ya later, Granny!" I bounded after him...

I smiled, skirting here or there around the dragon, leaping swiftly past him.

"Miss Yue, please! You're scaring Ah and Un!" Jaken whined behind me.

"Not like I'm gonna listen to ya, toad boy." I smirked, baring my fangs.

He rolled his amber eyes, walking ahead.

I darted to be at his side.

"You seem... hyper, today." He mused.

I smiled, folding my arms behind my head.

"I'm just testing out my demon powers, Sesshy." I replied airily.

"'Sesshy'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding. I..." I instantly smelled gunpowder.

Picking up speed, I bolted away from him, leaping over the canopies...

"What in the he...?" I began to wonder before looking at the square.

Colorful streamers and signs written in kanji (Happy Tanabata!) were hung up around the main square, scarce signs down by the small bodies of water lying around the village outskirts.

"Star Day?" I asked aloud, smelling him come from behind me.

"Come on. It is a human festival; demons are not revered this time of year." He scowled, turning on his heel down the side of the ledge, his pelt dangling behind him.

"Sesshomaru, can we?" I begged, leaping infront of him.

Arms folded stubbornly, he gave me a look. I shot him a death glare; we were held in a glaring contest.

"On one condition." He growled.

I shrugged.

"We're only passing through." Sesshomaru growled stiffly.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru!" I smiled, hugging his neck tightly.

"You're welcome. Now let's go." He growled again, prying me off him by my waist, walking to the ledge and leaping down.

I flew after him.

"C'mon Ah and Un!" I hollered, rushing after the demon lord...

The human children got out of the way as he led us, their big eyes frightful as they laid sight on the two headed dragon, toad demon, and full-fledged dog demon.

I helped Rin off, picking her up onto my shoulders.

She laughed.

I smiled up at her, bumping into a human.

"Ow; watch it!" I yelped, falling back; she fell off.

"Rin!" I barked; Sesshomaru caught her, placing her onto the dragon's back.

He glared past me; I turned to see who'd hit me.

A tall boy with a black haori and cool blue dragon designs with black pants was rubbing his head, his hand running through his pulled back jet black hair.

"Good gods; Daimaru!" I exclaimed, making the boy open his dark brown eyes.

"Yue... Is that you?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"No way!" He yelped, hugging me.

I laughed, hugging him back.

"Yue. Who is this boy?" I heard Sesshomaru's stern voice bring me out of our happy rejoice, making me look back at him.

"Sorry. Sesshomaru, this is my old friend. I used to play with him when we were pups. His name is Daimaru." I pulled away from him, answering my lord's question.

He turned his amber eyes on the boy.

"Daimaru, this is Lord Sesshomaru." I introduced.

"My pleasure. Such a powerful name, My Lord." Dai bowed.

He snorted softly under his breath, folding his arms.

"Come along, Yue." Sesshomaru began to turn.

"No wait; can't you stay?" Dai looked from his amber to my dark grey.

I bit my lip, looking over at him for guidance. He sighed, coming over to us silently, arms still folded.

"For today." Sesshomaru said reluctantly.

I knew he only wanted to get going so we could be alone.

"Thanks, milord." Daimaru grinned, leading us towards his house.

"He's a good person." I noted softly.

"He seems anxious to me. I thought you wanted to walk through the town." He glanced at me.

"I did. But...Dai wants to catch up. I haven't seen him in years." I offered.

"If you say so. He's only a human." He muttered.

I stopped, reaching to kiss him.

His fingers grazed my cheek before I pulled away, looking up at his greedy amber eyes.

"Fine. Just for today." He muttered in defeat.

I smiled, taking his hand and walking after Dai...

* * *

Pouring tea, he looked up as we entered the hut.

"So are you staying for the day?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." I pulled my outer haori coat off, putting my hair into a bun.

"Hey Dai, d'you still have that indoor bath?" I asked.

"Uh sure; but why're you...?"

"Cool; I was going to bathe. It's been a long trip and I'm pretty beat." I said calmly, going into the cupboard and pulling out a towel, pulling a second towel out for my hair.

I looked back to see him looking from me to his boots as he leaned against the wall, arms folded.

I smiled softly, heading into the small room with the wooden tub...

_I wonder why Dai wanted me to come to his house._

I looked to the ceiling above me.

_Maybe he wanted to talk about the Sacred Jewel or something;_ I stepped out of the tub, drying myself off and slipping into my white hakama pants, pulling my white mesh shirt on before the pale blue haori under the white outer layer, tying my bright red sash tightly to my waistline, seeing Tenseiga standing at the wall and putting it beneath the sash, the stem of the sword showing.

Airing out my hair, I looked to the glass hanging from the wall.

Pitch black locks fell behind my shoulders like a straightened fan; grey wolf ears stuck out from behind the bangs. A pair of dark grey eyes looking almost like wolf eyes was in the center. I smiled, walking away from the glass and heading outside...

Spread out on the floor, his head lying on the maroon pillow, the dog demon seemed perfect at ease.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked casually; he sat bolt upright as I entered the side room, my hands in my pockets.

"No; not really." He lied.

I giggled, looking to make sure Dai wasn't around before tackling the demon lord.

"Yue...!" He exclaimed as I landed squarely in his chest.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled as I nosed his neck.

"I told you I'd repay you, didn't I?" I purred.

"For what reason; we never struck a deal." He replied.

"No we didn't; I just figured I'd treat you to the New Years', y'know?" I muttered.

Sighing, he pried me off softly, getting up.

"Where're you going?" I called as he exited.

"Find Jaken." He answered.

"What's with him?" I wondered, sitting on the floor...

"'Bye, Dai. It was fun hanging around." I hugged my friend once more as we departed.

"Aren't you gonna stay and watch the stars?" Daimaru asked hopefully.

I smiled sadly, shaking my head.

"No, sorry; we were going to leave once it got dark." I answered sadly.

"Oh. It's OK, I suppose." He looked downcast.

I hugged him.

"Later, Dai-kun." I pecked his cheek.

Flush erupted in his face; I smiled, rushing off down the path, Sesshomaru ahead of me...

* * *

Feeding the flames, my mind was still on the fact of his behavior.

Rin helped feed the fire with a long twig, letting the embers eat it up.

"Is something the matter, Lady Yue?" Her voice asked as I pondered.

"Hm? Oh, no; I'm alright. Thanks for the concern, Rin." I answered airily.

"Obviously she is having trouble with being a half demon." Jaken muttered from beside the dragon.

"What was that, you little runt...?!" I swerved on the toad, glaring at his big yellow eyes.

"Aheh; I said nothing, nothing at all, Lady Yue!" Jaken yelped.

I sighed, knocking him back with my two fingers before getting up.

"Miss Yue...? Where're you going?" Rin asked as I took hold of Tenseiga.

"To find that moron and get to the bottom of this. Watch Rin, Jaken; Sesshomaru will have your head if she gets lost and winds up with the humans again." I leapt off into the night, in search of the dog demon...

Rain began to pour down.

"Fuck. Just what I need; the scent will pry blow away with all this water. Damnit. When I find him, I swear..." I muttered before a familiar scent blew.

Recognizing it, I ran after the trail down towards the center of the forest.

Letting the scent lead me towards a tree, I sniffed around until a soft rustling behind it made me jump.

"Who's there?" I demanded, pulling out my dagger.

"Yue." His voice sounded.

"Sesshomaru. Is that you?" I looked around the side of the tree.

My eyes widened.

A man with long black hair wearing the demon's robes with the same facial features sat beside the tree. His brown eyes looked up to meet my dark grey eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." I breathed...

"You'll catch your death, silly." I took off my outer haori layer, covering his shoulders.

"Thank you. So you followed my scent." He mused sadly.

I nodded; he sighed.

I lowered onto my knees, sitting beside him under the cloak.

"It's OK. I get like this, too, y'know. We **are** demons." I assured him.

He nodded, allowing me to keep him warm, letting me lean my head into his cheek.

"I've always abhorred this time of year. Especially since,"

"Since you don't feel so strong." I answered for him quietly.

"Yes." He replied.

I sighed, lowering my face to rest on his neck.

He held me.

"Sesshomaru, don't worry. I'll protect you while you stay like this. I promise." I closed my eyes.

Staying quiet, he agreed with me.

"You don't look bad like this, though. On the contrary, you look deathly handsome." I tried cheering him up.

He smiled, making me look up at him.

_I guess there're some things you can and can't do as a demon,_ I mused.

"Thank you, Yue." He answered.

I smiled softly, nodding.

The rain poured on as we sat beneath the cloak's shelter, the human and I...

* * *

Hearing birds chirping, I roused, looking up.

Day was here.

I moaned, falling back asleep.

"Is it dawn yet...?" His voice asked.

"Yeah, sad enough." I answered sleepily.

An arm was placed around my waist.

Blushing, I realized he'd slept with me. Blinking, his amber eyes looked down at my grey eyes.

I flushed, looking away.

He sat up; I saw the human I had comforted last night gone, the full demon now sitting where the weak creature was from before.

"You have grass in your hair," his clawed hand stretched to brush green from my black hair.

I looked down, blushing.

"Yue." I looked up; he kissed me softly, pulling away reluctantly, his amber eyes holding a raw gentleness I didn't see regularly.

Standing, he helped lift me up off my butt.

"Oof!" I landed in his chest.

He looked down at me.

Instinctively, I brought my arms around his back, holding onto the dog demon.

He held me, resting his face against my hair, his arms fastening around my waist.

I bowed my head, nuzzling his chest.

He sighed, holding onto me.

"We should go back." I mused.

"Yes; Jaken will probably start worrying like he normally does when I'm gone." Sesshomaru agreed tiredly.

I giggled.

Taking my hand, we leapt back to the campsite...

A familiar scent wafted by.

I perked my ears, looking to the forest behind us.

It smelled definitely of human, and of demon, too...

I bolted back to the forest.

"Miss Yue!" Rin's voice sounded behind me.

Sesshomaru took to my speedy pace in moments flat, the wind seeming to dance with the flowing of his silver hair.

"You smelled it too?" I asked him.

"Yes. Though I don't particularly agree with this reunion..." He growled.

I smiled.

"It'll only be for a while, milord. We'll be all alone shortly, my lord." I assured his heavy thoughts.

Sesshomaru's face lightened as I mentioned being alone with him.

He remained quiet...

"Now boys," I began before seeing the lightning bolt flash between the two brother's glaring contest.

Kagome and I sweatdropped.

I sighed, whopping the half demon from behind, hitting his head.

"OW!" He yelped, forfeiting the contest as he winced.

"Heh." He mused, eating the piece of fish that they'd fought over.

I smirked.

"DAMMIT YUE!" InuYasha snarled, glaring at me, the red bump swelling.

"Kagome," I looked to my friend.

"Sit." She muttered.

The half demon fell.

We laughed...

* * *

The cherry blossoms were blooming again.

After five years, nothing had changed much in the Feudal Era.

I chuckled as his clawed fingers stroked my hair from my face, letting him have more space to kiss my mouth.

"Sesshomaru..." I grumbled, looking up as Jaken and Rin had returned with the firewood.

He frowned slightly, disappointed that our nearly romantic moment was now killed.

I smiled.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, getting off me.

I brushed the grass off my robes, sitting up.

"Nothing happened." He growled irritably.

I giggled; he was so cute when he pouted...!

"Not now, anyway." I interjected, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Both him and Jaken looked at me weirdly.

Rin laughed with me before I kissed him.

He held on, replying gently...

* * *

FIN!! (finally)

Yue, Daimaru ® WhiteWolf 11. 07 – 3.08

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and crew ® Rumiko Takahashi/ InuYasha


End file.
